Akatsuki Kittys and the blind girl
by Dangofreeloader666
Summary: Basically the akatsuki turn into kittens and are transported to our world and found by a 16yr old girl who can only see shades and outlines... well she takes them back to her huge mansion and then they turn back into humans... all naked... and she is a pervert. she is sweet and calm until she gets angry... Akatsuki/OC NO HATE... only if you need to. T for Hidans mouth.
1. SWEET DANGO!

Heya! Well this is my first fanfic on this site so no hate!

It's about the akatsuki turning into kittens... let's see... well a girl finds them and brigs them to her somewhat huge house where she lives alone... she manages to turn them back all butt naked. She is a bit perverted... Ok more then a bit... Well she can't see colours and she is sweet and calm. until she gets angry... Akatsuki/OC

**DISCLAIMERS!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS BESIDES OCS! I ALSO DONT OWN ANY DANGO...YET**


	2. Kitties and Rain

Hey guys Mochi here! Ok Disclaimer time :'(

**Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE AKATSUKI…I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY CHARATER IN THERE… I ONLY OWN MY OCS…I ALSO DON'T OWN ANY DANGO…YET! ** OKIE DOKI THEN ENJOY ;) there will be some OOCness, I'll tell ya when.

NAME: Aurora Summers  
AGE: 16  
EYES: Whiteish due to accident/coloured blind, can only c shades  
HAIR: Long, ash white, always tied up  
FAV FOOD: Ramen, Dango and Pasta  
LEAST FAV FOOD: Fish and Mushrooms  
PERSONALITY: Sweet and calm until you get her angry, and then let's just say she could take those ninjas down. Always drinking from plastic bottle (Usually booze.) hates been woken up.

AURORA POV ***+++***+++***

I was walking home in the rain, I had forgotten my umbrella, and I wasn't complaining, I loved the rain, it always calmed me. Though I hope I don't get a cold, I still have a few blocks left until I get home. I shiver from the coldness from only wearing shorts and a long sleeved shirt. I know it was stupid but I hate wearing winter clothes. Slowly running down the path to get home faster I start to think that if I was a ninja I wouldn't be in this predicament. I was a Naruto fan, but I only just stared to watch Naruto Shippuden. Oh how it would be nice to be a ninja. I laugh to myself softly at that thought. I had gone past an ally way and I heard some meows. Well it came from box. "Did that box meow?" I ask myself out loud. I start to walk to the big box so I could get a better look.

Third POV. ***+++***+++***

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE WE!" Hidan yelled at whoever could give an answer.  
They had all woken up in a box and as kittens. They were all arguing to each other on whose fault it was and what they were going to do. "SHUT UP!" It was Pein who yelled for them to stop. They started to hear rain pour heavy down on the box and the water running in through the gaps.

They were not happy. Being kittens they don't seem to be able to get out of the huge box. "How are we going to get out?" Kakuzu asked Pein. Pein thought for a moment. "I don't know yet, I can't even sense any chakra. Itachi." After Pein answered he nodded at Itachi to use his Sharingan to look outside the box. Itachi seemed confused but still kept stoic. "Leader-Sama I can't see any signs of people or chakra at all." Itachi says Pein. This was concerning to the leader of the Akatsuki. They could be stuck in this box for a very long time. And he didn't want to put up with his subordinates that kept fighting.

"Art is a BANG un!" Deidara says yelling is views of art to his partner Sasori who was irritated. "Art is eternal you Brat!" He yells back. Then they have a long argument about what art was. "TOBI LIKE BEING A CAT~!" Tobi was flailing around the box as happy as could be. But then Konan shut him up. "Shh I hear something." They all stop at he comment. They all listen and hear something from outside the box. They get into a stance that would be for fighting but they were all kittens.

Then the box lid started to open up. "Oh Kitties…" there was a young girl standing above them.

Aurora POV ***+++***+++***

I look at the box and hear a lot of meowing, like they were arguing. Well I guess it wasn't the box meowing then. I open the lid and see 10 kittens looking at me like they were going to attack. "Oh Kitties…" I say to them with a sad expression. "Who would even think to leave you guys out here in the rain is beyond me." I say picking the box up slowly.

It was heavy. "Wow you kitties are heavy." I say to them with a pout on my face. I could have sworn they look angry at me at that comment. I smile at them with glee and say to them. "Well I will take you guys home with me; you must be wet and freezing like me." I softly laugh at our predicament. I close the lid back up so they wouldn't get wet as much.

I quickly rush over to my house as fast as I could carrying this box. It took me 10 minutes to get home. I fiddle with my keys as I try to find the right one. "Ah-ha!" I shout with joy as I find the right one and get in the house. I walk into the living room and set them down on the coffee table. I quickly run to the nearest closet with towels and pull out ten. I place the towels on the couch and I open the box again.

Since I can't see colours I don't know if I will be able to tell the difference easily. I look at a small one that looked like it had a flower pattern on its ear. I pick it up smiling. I look at the kitten in its eyes. I don't want to look at its privet parts though, sure I am a pervert sometimes but not to animals. So I do the only logical thing I could think of at the time. "Are you a female, I don't really think I want to look." I say to it with a soft smile of embarrassment. To my surprise the kitten nods at me. So it was a she. "Well aren't you a smart kitty." I say putting her on a towel and wrapping her up.

The next kitty I pulled out look at me bored, it was a light shade that I could see, probably a red if I had to guess. I wasn't always this sort of blind. I could see perfectly before the accident happened. I look at the kitty and smile. "Aren't you just the softest thing, but I have to ask if you are a boy?" the kitten looked like a boy. He nods his head a bit irritated. I laugh softly at his expression.

I get the rest of the kittens out and wrap them in a towel and sit there looking at them. "Well kitties you look hungry, and I bet being in that box didn't help either. I don't have any cat food, but I can fix you up some meat if you would like…" I say starting to think in my head after I got up. I head off to the kitchen and look in my fridge for leftover meat. I find a heap that I needed to use soon. I get out ten small bowls and set them down on the floor in the kitchen area. I smile at my work. Even though it was just placing food in a bowl.

I walk out of the kitchen and I hear ten Poof noises form my living room. I rush in to find nine males and a female barely covered up by the towels. I take one look at the female and grab her to pull her out of the room. I wrap the towel around her better. I knew I had to get her out of that room full of naked men. She looks thankful at least. "If you go upstairs and into the first door with an A on it there will be clothes for you." Before she could even reply I push her up the stairs a bit. I don't like stairs at all. I have _'Bathmophobia- Fear of stairs or steep slopes' _I don't like walking up them or down them.

I quickly grab more towels and head back to the living room where nine men with hot bodies were currently at. I stand in the doorway and stare. As a perv I feel as though I need to do this. "I have more towels for you." I say sweetly to them. I smile at them ogling at their bodies. "Hey bitch chucks us a towel!" Swears one of the males with slicked back hair and an odd pendent. I smile again sweetly. "No." I simply state. If he wanted it he had to get it. The closer the better to see those hot abbs.

"WHAT BITCH!" The swearing male yells at me standing up and his towel fell. He doesn't even blush or react to it. I just stand there trying not to do anything pervy. He looks at me as I look at his eyes. "What are you some perv bitch give me a towel." He swears at me as I inwardly scream like a fan girl. "Well I'm not denying it." I say chucking him the towel. The males all look at me as I said that.

I chuck them each a towel when I was satisfied enough. "If you will wait here so I can get you some clothes." I say to them politely. "You know you sure are taking this well un." The man/female looking guy says to me. He reminds me of someone, but I can't think of it. "Just wait for it, I am in too much of a shock at the moment." I start to realise as I was saying that. I rush out of the room and started hyperventilating a bit. They were kittens a few minutes ago. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN!?" I say yelling as I walk into a guest room with make clothes in it.

I pull out different sizes and I sit on the bed freaking out about this. What am I going to do? I guess they could stay here, maybe I have a fever and am just hallucinating that they turned into kittens. Well let's hope that. I slowly walk out of the room and pace back and forth. I will just roll with it for now. Then I will go to sleep and wake up to them being kitties again. I walk back to the living room when I heart fighting.

"ART IS FLETING, MMM!" the male with long hair half tied up said to a shorter male with short hair and well looked like a puppet at the joints. (Easier if Sasori doesn't have those blade thingies in his stomach area.) "No BRAT art is ETERNAL!" the shorter male says half yelling back. Then it hit me. This is why they all looked so familiar. I had seen them on Naruto. They were the Akatsuki.

**Hey my first proper chapter complete guys I hope you liked it! Please comment or rate or whatever you want to do. Though I need help with who my OC will start to like. PLEASE HELP!**

**MOCHI OUT 3**


End file.
